This invention relates to air distribution systems and, more particularly, to an arrangement for controlling the volume of air flow to areas being serviced by such a system.
Variable air volume distribution systems have gained acceptance in the air distribution field. Such systems are adapted to provide different volumes of conditioned air to achieve particular temperatures in areas being serviced, thus the name variable air volume systems. Some systems go a step further and are adapted to provide a constant volume flow of air at that particular volume selected to achieve a given temperature condition. These are referred to in the air distribution field as constant variable volume systems. This invention is concerned with such systems.